ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Mad House
Passing Time "So, whaddya think of the prisoners?" Lightning inquired bluntly to her superior, who was busy sipping coffee from a mug. Looking at the man carefully, he was truly quite handsome underneath his somewhat intimidating and crazed figure and outfit. Montague was wearing nothing more than a simple dress shirt, two buttons left loose, a loose blue tie and a pair of somewhat loosely fitting dress pants. He crossed his feet on the table, exhaled and sighed in response, "Honestly? They're all rather boring." He looked to the ceiling of his office, as if trying to cure some sort of boredom. "Jeez. I thought this was the Mad House. What happened to the damned chaos!?" Lightning chuckled slightly at the comment, "In all honesty, I have no idea what goes through in that thick skull of yours." Montague twitched slightly, and looked directly at her, "You're trying to imply something here?" Lightning picked up her bottle of beer, chugged some of it down, and responded with, "Not at all. What would make you think that, sir?" Montague gazed to the clock and sighed again, "Look's like it's routine lunchtime. Lightning, would you do the honors?" Montague requested, before Lightning put on her trenchcoat over her dress shirt once more. "Sure thing, sir. Shall I kick a few of them around?" Montague looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Do as you please." Lightning waved as she left, "That I shall!" and closed the door behind her. Roger sat on his bed, quietly gazing down at the floor, as if waiting for something to happen, as Mary was still sleeping on her bed, snoring, until she woke up, jumping down from her bed infront of Roger and staring at him. "So, watcha doin' there, bucko?" Mary asked Roger, with a tone of boredome, though Roger didn't reply, simply turning his head and staring upwards, ignoring Mary while blankly staring at the ceiling. Mary sighed at Roger, jumping back onto her bed, sitting quietly. "So, why are you here?" Roger asked Mary, who was both surprised and joyful Roger said something to her. "Oh you know, the usual murder and stuff" Mary replied rather casually, despite admitting her crimes. "I guess we're both here for the same reason then" Roger said, looking down again as Mary jumped down, standing infront of him. "Say, why do you kill?" Mary asked Roger. Roger stared at Mary silently before sighing and scratching his head. "Let's say I...didn't really like it much when I was a kid, so I started cuttin' people up" Roger replied to Mary "Why do ''you ''kill?" He asked Mary the same question. "Well,...." Mary said as she sat down next to Roger "When I was in highschool, there were these...bullies who kept bothering me for years, all the way to graduation...it was only until after we graduated from school that they didn't take things easy anymore...so...I killed them, felt the adrenaline and let out my rage at the world. Kind've childish ain't it? Killing people just because I was bullied" Mary said, her tone changing and sounding much more solemn. Roger stared at Mary before replying "I could've stopped killing along time ago myself...but I didn't, so, I guess we're both childish" Mary patted Roger on the head as if he was a puppy. "Oh, you're so cute when you say stuff like that!" Roger was clearly at annoyed at Mary's behavior and comment at him, but couldn't do anything, or rather, he didn't feel like doing anything. "The both of you, out, now." Lightning intervened between the chirping lovebirds, or that's how she saw it at least. "We're having lunch down at the cafeteria." Lightning told them, before teleporting again to the rest of the cells, taking only a small amount of time before everyone began to descend like hungry pigs to the cafeteria. Roger and Mary walked to the cafeteria, though Roger didn't bother with staying close to Mary, which resulted in Mary losing him in the crowd. At the cafeteria, Roger sat down in a small table, having seats for four people, though no one else sat with him. He took the meat and bread that was available, as it was the most edible looking thing out of everything else. Five other men surrounded him as he was eating his steak with a fork, the men appeared to know who he is and what he did "I expected you to be taller" One of the prisoners said, though Roger ignored him and continued eating. "You know, I do believe you and I met before" Another prisoner with a scarred eye and slashes across his face looked at Roger "You know, taken a knife to my face and the like" He said, in a threatening tone, though Roger's only reaction was to blankly stare at him. "...You gotta visit a cosmetics doctor to hep you out with that" Roger said to the prisoners, angering. The prisoners was about to punch Roger, though Roger immediately stabbed him in the stomach with the knife used for eating, breaking the chains holding it to the table, and then stabbing his neck with the fork. Roger pulled out both the fork and the knife, letting the prisoners fall down dead, making the other prisoners back away a few inches, before one of them charged at Roger. Suddenly, Mary jumped on the prisoner's head, wrapping her arms around his neck as she made him fell and began to strangle him, until a crack was heard, and the prisoner died "Yo, what up?" Mary said in her usual cheerful tone, dropping the dead body on the ground, rather nonchalantly. "I leave ya for like 5 minutes and you go ahead and stir someone like a goddamn salad!" Mary said to Roger, in a manner similar to a mother scolding her son for doing something reckless "No, I want you to apologize to these pricks, or I'mma make ya" Roger appeared to mutter in annoyance. Punching a prisoners who sneaked behind him with the back of his hand nonchalantly, without turning around "I ain't doin' shit. I was just eating and those guys came up to me, really, they were asking for it" Roger replied to Mary. "Huh, guess yer right 'bout that" Mary said, as she turned to face a large man, appearing all muscular and powerful, turning back to Roger "So, can I borrow that knife?" Mary asked Roger, to which he threw her the knife he was holding "Thank you" Mary said, in a rather polite tone, before immediately turning back to the muscular prisoner, as screams began to be heard and a riot broke in the cafeteria. Suddenly, and without warning, pink hair intervened with the stabbing of the prisoner, quelling the riot almost instantaneously as the knife only barely pierced her hand. "You...damn idiots." Lightning groaned, smashing the knife into nothing but fragments. "Stay quiet and eat your damn lunch or so help me..." Almost instantly, she grappled the taller man, swatted Mary off of him, and threw him across the room until he made contact with the wall on the other side. "You. Stay. Quiet." And then she suddenly disappeared, leaving a flash of pink behind her. Mary stayed quiet for a bit, before sighing, her smirk remainning on her face "Lighty don't like us goin' all psycho on each other. So, wanna eat?" Mary said, turning to Roger who was already sitting down and eating peacefully. "Wait, didn't you just stab someone with that?" Mary said, pointing at Roger's fork that he used to kill the prisoner. "Yeah, now my food's all bloody" Roger said, sending a chill down Mary's spine, as she sat next to him "Ah, this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship~" Mary said in a cheerful tone, resting her head on her hands, while Roger continued to eat without a care in the world. "Dammit Lightning, I was having fun with that." Montague groaned as Lightning teleported next to him while he was leaning on a wall, "Oh, really? Should've given me a shout, sir." Lightning chuckled, as Montague sighed again with irritating. "But...those two might prove fun after all." Lightning didn't respond, but only grinned as she teleported to her next job. Category:Ash9876 Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Bellua